


We Found Wonderland

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Amnesia, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Light Angst, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thea wakes up in a hospital without any memory of who she is or how she got there... but at least her nurse is cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Found Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> so basically I took the "you should be a nurse in your new life" line and ran with it (:

Thea opened her eyes slowly. She was flooded with a bright white light and her head throbbed. She had no idea where she was or what was happening. She wasn’t even sure who _she_ was. A surge of panic shot through her.

“Oh god.” She pushed herself up. 

“Woah woah woah.” A male voice beside her startled her further. He gently pressed her back into the bed.

“Where am I?” 

“Central City Memorial.” 

“What?” Thea blinked up at him. 

She was finally able to focus and take in the sights around her. Sterilized white walls, machines beeping beside her, and a handsome young man standing over her. 

“You were in an accident,” He said. “Do you remember?” 

She didn’t. Thea shook her head and lay back into the bed again. He sighed and pulled back. 

“Just a second.” He muttered as he stepped towards the door. 

He left the room, but was only gone for a quick moment before reentering with a doctor. 

“Hello, I’m Dr. Caitlin Snow.” She held up a small flashlight and looked into Thea’s eyes. “Can you tell me your name?” 

Thea squinted, but again shook her head. She had no idea what her own name was or how the hell she had gotten there. 

“The concussion must be worse than we thought.” Caitlin said looking to the nurse. At least she assumed he was a nurse. 

He nodded and crossed his arms. 

The doctor asked her a few more questions, but she couldn’t really answer any of them. She checked her vitals leaving her to wonder even further about the situation. Thea was more than a little confused. It made her head throb more and her stomach churn in the most disgusting way. 

“Do you know who I am?” She asked hoping that they did. 

“You didn’t have an ID on you and no one was with you.” The man shrugged his shoulders. 

“Don’t worry,” Caitlin added quickly. “It’s most likely temporary amnesia. We’ll keep an eye on you for a couple days and hopefully someone will turn up looking for you. In the meantime, get some rest.” 

Thea didn’t know how she was supposed to rest, but Caitlin was gone before she could complain. 

“I’m Roy, by the way. Roy Harper.” 

Thea looked up and met his cool blue gaze. “I would introduce myself, but.” She sighed. 

“Well, I’ve just been calling you Jane Doe.” He shrugged his shoulders. 

“I’m not dead.” She muttered thinking it sounded like she was an unknown person lying in a morgue.

He smirked and shook his head. “No, but if you have something else you want me to call you.” 

Thea thought for a moment, but nothing good came to mind. “Jane Doe works.” 

“Can I get you anything?” He asked. 

She bit down on her lip again. “I really have to pee.” 

He moved a little closer and held his hand out. She gripped onto him and slowly slid out of bed. Her legs felt like jelly which made it difficult to stand at first. 

“I got you.” He wrapped his arm around her waist and held onto her tight. 

She managed to get inside the bathroom without falling. “I’ll be fine from here.” She said not wanting him to follow her inside. 

The door reopened a few minutes later and she shuffled out. “Can I have something to eat?” She mumbled as she made her way back into bed. 

“Sure, anything in particular?” 

“Jello.” 

He raised a brow. “Flavor?” 

“Cherry.” 

“Is that your favorite?” He asked with a soft smile.

“I have no idea, but I do distinctly recall every person ever on a hospital show having cherry jello.”

Roy chuckled. “Alright, cherry jello for Jane Doe it is.” 

She returned his smile, but it fell away as soon as he left the room. Thea was scared. She didn’t know how to deal with this, but Roy was so nice she didn’t want to have a meltdown on him. She didn’t think she was the kind of person to do that to a stranger anyway. What did she really know, though? She didn’t know who she was, why she was in Central city, or if she was even from there. 

“This is a nightmare.” She whined out loud.


End file.
